Donut of Heaven
by black-klepon
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli remembered their past, how did they became a couple for the first time. AU, Christmas fic. A x C, with minor K x L. R &R, please! Some implied humor.


**Donut of Heaven**

Summary: They sat under the happiness of Christmas, wondering back the first time they met with each other. A x C, Christmas fic!

A/N: A one-shot about how Athrun and Cagalli first met. This is a Christmas fic, for I'm gonna be absent during Christmas holiday. Too early, but, hey-enjoy! AU, but same time period. Umm... this is just a silly one-shot that came over me when I'm borrowing a book from the library. So, sorry if there's anything that don't connect.

* * *

ORB, 24 December CE 76

They sat under a christmas tree, laughing playfully yet happily. They were chit-chatting about their past, how did they first met.

"Hey Athrun, did you remember the first time we met each other?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget that one, that's one of the craziest experience I've ever had!" Athrun laughed at her question.

"Yeah, I couldn't forget that one too... But, I think Kira had something to do back then..." she replied.

"The same goes for me. I think so too. But, hey, it was because of him, we were together now, right?" Athrun grinned.

"Of course! It was because of him... we got the embarassing sight too!" Cagalli laughed playfully as he punched Athrun's arm.

"Ouch, that hurts Cagalli!" he pretended to be hurt.

"Ow gimme a break here! You're a Coordinator, dude! Don't kid with me!" Cagalli joked.

"Okay okay Cags, you got me! Enough? No more, please?" Athrun used his shining emerald eyes to Cagalli.

"And that's just one of the things that made me fell for you! You used that all the time!" Cagalli laughed.

"Yeah, like those times... Aw remembering them made me wanna laugh already!" Athrun said.

_Flashback_

'And for this year's christmas party, as usual, we have prepared something new for you again!' someone said from the speaker. 'It's a new thing, so you should check 'em out yourself!' he announced again. 'That should be fun!' he said then the speaker stopped.

"Hey, how did I do there? Good? Bad?" the man asked as he went out from the room to meet his friend and his sister.

"Hehe, not bad for a beginner!" Athrun said as he grinned. "Anyway, who taught you so you can learn this fast?" Athrun asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh... Erm... Um... Ah... from... Lacus," Kira said as he blushed.

"Aw, no wonder you could learn so fast!" Cagalli punched his brother.

"Hey Cags, don't do that!" Kira pretended.

"Don't listen to him Cags, continue!" Athrun said chuckling.

"Oh Athrun, not you too!" Kira pleaded with his puppy eyes. Athrun shook his head and said, "Uh-huh, Kira, that won't do me. Again."

"Hey, I was just kidding bro!" Kira laughed. "Anyway, I'm on for the food. I'm starving!" Kira said as he walked to the corner.

"Oi-Kira-wrong way! Get back he-!" Athrun stopped as his voice was beaten by waves of girls screaming. The both of them could only saw Kira sweatdropped at the sight. Cagalli dashed forward, grabbed Kira by his arm and then turned again quickly to Athrun. When Cagalli was near him already, Athrun ran over with Cagalli who's holding Kira together to the school yard. They turned again and again, until they got out the school. The screaming fangirls were still following them, so they picked up their pace.

Athrun, seeing no other chance to escape this time, chose the last option. He didn't want to; but he has to. Athrun turned at a corner, picked Cagalli and brought her bridal style up to a tree. After putting Cagalli on the tree, he jumped down again to take Kira also. They were save up there, the crazy fangirls looking around down there. He sighed.

"Kira! How'd you forget that they exist?!" Cagalli said jokingly but angrily.

"Sorry! I told you I was spacing out! I was hungry!" Kira raised his hands surrendering.

Athrun could only chuckle seeing the separated brother and sister fight with each other. He glanced at his watch, then smirked. "Okay, five... four... three... two... one!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL CRAZY GIRLS DOING AROUND HERE IN THE SCHOOL YARD RUNNING AROUND LIKE NUTS??!!" someone yelled from below. All the screaming girls shut their mouth immediately, not wanting to pick up a fight. "SO WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR?! GET LOST OR I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!!" he continued. All the girls ran to all directions, some even bumping to their friends.

After all the girls got lost, Athrun jumped down, followed by Kira and Cagalli. "Hey, thanks there Shinn," Athrun thanked Shinn, "You're getting more and more like Yzak every day...".

"Yeah, not my fault. You're the one those crazy girls are always after. Your experience, mine to learn," Shinn replied. "Anyway, you should check the surprise Kira had prepared. Some people said that that's nuts!" Shinn said as he went off again.

Athrun shook his head. "Jeez, Kira, what did you do this time?" he asked.

Kira just grinned. "Hey, I told you guess yourself! It's gonna be fun!" Kira answered. "Anyway, I'm going to Lacus, see ya!" Kira said as he ran to Lacus' place.

Athrun yawned. "Okay Cagalli, I'll see ya too later," he said as he waved his hand and left her.

"Yeah, bye!" Cagalli replied him.

* * *

About 9 am, first break...

Athrun is currently walking to the cafeteria, his stomach craving for something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything this morning, so he was really hungry now. He decided to take a snack only, so he turned to the snack corner. He saw a long queue in front of the snack bar.

'Huh?' he thought, 'What's with the long line? God, I'm really hungry now!' he cringed at the thought. He chose to take part in the queue too, better than waiting the main dishes too long. At last he arrived in front of the snack counter. The snack man gave him his ordered snack, and a white box. Athrun wondered what could it be inside the box. So, he asked the guy. "Uh, sir? What's inside this box? Am I supposed to pay this one too?" he asked.

The man grinned. "No, you don't have to pay, boy, they're free. Haven't you seen the announcement?" he replied.

"Uh, no, I haven't," Athrun answered. He scratched the back of his head, thinking of whether he should take it or no. "Um, okay, thanks sir," Athrun said as he walked to his usual seat, seeing Kira already sitting and munching his hamburger.

"Hey Kira, how long have you been here?" Athrun asked as he approached Kira.

"Oh, hey Athrun, not too long ago, I guess," Kira said turning his head to Athrun. "See you've got the 'secret' box also," Kira added with a sly smile.

"Oh, so this is the thing you've been hiding from me huh?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, that's the one; everybody's got one, don't you worry," Kira grinned.

"Yeah, whatever I'm supposed to do with this thing?" Athrun asked.

Kira shook his head in response. "Athrun, why do you think we're giving 'em in the cafeteria? To eat them of course!" Kira answered. "And if you're the lucky boy, you'll get the special thing inside the same as one of the girls, and a special Christmas date!" Kira said quietly.

Athrun sweatdropped. 'What?! How if I get the same thing as one of those crazy-' Athrun shook his head, throwing the scary thoughts away. He couldn't stop thinking who's got the same special thing inside. He decided to eat the special thing later.

One thing Athrun didn't notice, was that his best friend had something in mind, other than his girlfriend Lacus-a certain blonde. Kira smirked evilly inside.

* * *

Cagalli walked to the cafeteria along with her best friend Lacus. They were walking to the snack corner also, she's damned hungry. Lacus told her that she'll be taking the main dishes, and she'll take their seat. Cagalli nodded then proceeded to take her snacks.

She was lucky, not like Athrun; she didn't have to queue for 5 minutes. As soon as she arrived in front of the counter, she ordered her snacks-a hotdog, potato chips and soda. She got her orders, plus a white box. Cagalli stared at the box, wondering what it is. "Sir? What's this?" she asked pointing to the box, "Free?".

The man nodded. "They're free, and they're secret," was her reply, "You should know by later, girl,".

Cagalli felt something saying that it's good, so she decided to take it. She approached Lacus and sat beside her.

"Say, Lacus, do you have any idea what is this thing?" Cagalli asked Lacus, while biting her hotdog and pointing to the box.

Lacus giggled for a second, then said, "That's a secret Cagalli, haven't you seen the announcement board?" Lacus told her. Cagalli shook her head.

"Nope, I haven't," Cagalli answered, shaking her head.

"That's a secret, you should see by yourself about... 5 minutes more," Lacus said again.

* * *

Athrun finished his snack already, sighing. 'Now that's better,' he thought. He took a glance to the white box, pondering whether he should openthe box or no. He shrugged, then took the box. He stared at the box for a moment, then turned to Kira, who's still busy munching. "Hey, Kira, do you think I should open the box now?" Athrun asked Kira.

Kira shrugged. "Hey, it's your choice, who knows, maybe you'll get to be one of those crazy fangirls," he answered, "That's your choice."

Athrun sweatdropped. Of course, he'll never want to be in a date with one of those fangirls. But maybe, just maybe, he'll get the chance to be with her, Cagalli. So he took the risk, opening the white box and his eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

Cagalli had just finished her chips and hotdog, and looked at the white box in curiosity. She tilted her head forward, looking at the box more carefully like it has something like a crocodile. Her inner self told her to open the box, so does her instincts.

Meanwhile, Lacus is eyeing Cagalli carefully, more carefully when she opened the box.

Cagalli opened the box, and gasped.

* * *

Kira looked to Athrun, chuckling lightly. "See? Special one, I told you. You sure are a lucky boy-to-go," Kira patted Athrun on his shoulder.

Athrun, surprised, frantically looked for someone who might have the same expression as him.

He finally found someone, surprised as he does, and he sighed in relief. Her eyes widened in surprise, not knowing what to do.

So, Kira, sneaking away quietly from Athrun who's staring at the girl, ran away to the radio/announcement room. He cleared his throat.

'Uhm. so, people, I think we have a winner here already,' Kira announced. All heads turned to the speakers. 'Well... they are... Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha!' he announced. All heads that were previously turned to the speakers sighed in disappointment.

But for Athrun, and Cagalli, when they heard their name, turned their heads so quickly that they could swear they heard a small crack. Athrun's jaw fell, while Cagalli's eyes widen. The both of them stood in unison. "WHAT?" they both said.

'Congratulations, for the two of you,' Kira announced, 'You may come here with the thing and the box now,' Kira finished.

Athrun, moved by his instincts, grabbed the box and ran to Kira. Cagalli did the same. They both ran to Kira, ready to ask him questions.

Kira, along with Lacus, stood in the council's room. Kira chuckled while Lacus giggled. "Well, our plan to make them out, sure will go well," Kira said to Lacus. Lacus couldn't help but giggle. "Sure, Kira," she said.

Athrun and cagalli arrived, panting from the running. Athrun ran to Kira first. "Kira? What the hell's t-" Athrun was cut off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Athrun, you got Cagalli, right?" Kira grinned.

Athrun and Cagalli blushed at Kira's sentence. They both had their affections towards each other, but none had the courage to spit 'em out.

"So, take your prize after... you said that, Athrun," Kira said. Athrun blushed even more now. He turned to Cagalli.

"Ah... Um... C-cagalli, I... Iloveyou," Athrun stuttered. His answer was, a hug from her.

"Dammit Athrun, why couldn't you spit it out earlier?" Cagalli said jokinlgy.

Athrun grinned. "Well, now I do, right?" he replied. He returned her hug. After a while, they parted, and Cagalli raised her head to face Athrun.

Shining emerald orbs met warm amber orbs, and so they did their first kiss.

Kira was shocked. His overprotective brother side returned, and he stomped forward. "Okay, Athrun," Kira said, "That's enough.".

They parted the kiss, staring lovingly to each other. Kira crossed his arms and then he smirked at the sight.

Athrun approached Kira, then said, "Hey, thanks buddy, you're the best."

Kira just grinned. "I know, Lacus helped me a lot," Kira said.

Then Athrun turned to Lacus, "The same goes to you also, Lacus."

Lacus just smiled. "Your welcome, Athrun," she smiled.

Then Cagalli approached Athrun and said, "Thenks there lil bro, you know me well alright! And thanks to you too, Lacus!" she said.

Kira and Lacus nodded. Then, Athrun grabbed Cagalli and said, "Shall we?".

Cagalli grinned. "Of course!" She then waved to the couple standing behind them, and left with Athrun.

_Flashback ends_

"Hehe, somehow embarassing, yeah," Athrun chuckled. And he stared at Cagalli, and finished with a quick, and passionate kiss.

* * *

kaz: so, hey, review! This is just a stupid one-shot, don't mind it too much. But still, I want at least one review! See ya later on my upcoming new fic, Legend of the Immortals! Thank you!


End file.
